


An Extension On The Previous Conditions

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: Terms and Conditions [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Clay and Tony aren't a couple, Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Tony's shower gets interrupted when Clay arrives unexpectedly to spend the night because of hostile home conditions. Thus begins one of the most sexually confusing nights of Tony's life.[Series plot: Clay gets a letter from Alex regarding pictures that the gang has of a drunken Hannah and needs Tony's help to get them before they get given to the school for the court case. This can be read as a stand alone though, it takes place the night before they plan to get the photos.]





	An Extension On The Previous Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be read as a standalone with little confusion but would probably be best read after the first installment]

          Tony looked into the mirror as the water ran behind him. He stripped out of his dirtied clothes and set his phone on the counter.

          He looked into his reflections eyes and wondered how he was going to tell Brad that he had to cancel their American Horror Story marathon tomorrow. He wondered when he'd become a guy who cheated on his boyfriend as long as he'd never find out and he wondered when he'd gone back to being able to get off from a few minutes of grinding against his car.

          He smudged the fog off the mirror and gave himself a critical glare. He had a feeling that at the end of all those thought spirals was one Clay fucking Jensen.

          If he told Brad where he was going to be instead of joining him for their promised date tomorrow, Brad would dump him. He had a feeling he wouldn't have risked his relationship with Brad for anyone other than Clay and there was absolutely no way he would have gotten off that fast without taking his pants off if it wasn't for Clay getting off against him first.

          Clay Jensen, the guy had been on his mind basically since the day he'd mopped toilet water out of his eyes. He'd offered to take care of the bullies for him hoping for a way in, hoping the rumors were actually true. When Clay turned him down, he had mostly remembered what he'd said because he'd been staring so intently at his mouth and he'd nearly lost control when he let his thumb trail through the blood across his lip.

          He'd realized Clay was straight when he leapt up and basically ran out of the bathroom but he'd had a recurrent dream for years after where it went in an entirely different direction. Lately though, he'd had some more vivid and recent inspiration.

          He stepped into the steaming shower as he thought back to the dream he'd had last night. He'd been dreaming about the night the other week when Clay had come to yell at him in the garage, he'd come in there with all that pent up rage that he didn't know what to do with and unleashed it all at Tony.

          Sometimes when Tony was feeling honest with himself he would admit to himself that he had been rock solid from the moment Clay's hands had touched his shoulders to the moment Clay had left for the night.

          In the dream though, the last time Clay went to push him away he grabbed fistfuls of Tony's sweatshirt and pulled him closer instead. Dream Clay had yanked him in and crashed their lips together desperately.

          Tony licked his lips gingerly, they were still sensitive from Clay biting them earlier by the cliff and it helped him get lost further in the memory of the dream. His hand slipped down to his cock and he groaned softly as he gave himself a few pumps, thinking about the way Dream Clay had shoved him back into the cabinet with the force of the first kiss.

          He had spun them around and pinned Dream Clay against the door. As he pictured it in his mind, little snaps of pinning Clay to the car today broke in and he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip harshly. He put a forearm up against the tile and leaned his head against it as he settled into a rhythm.

          There was a loud thump on the door and he nearly jumped out of his skin as his Dad's voice thundered through the door. "Your friend is here, I told him to wait in your room!"

          Tony's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out who was here. "Who's here? Brad?"

          "No," he yelled back. "The skinny white boy with the bike!"

          Tony rolled his eyes and he turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and running a towel over his hair to dry it a little. "Dad, you know who Clay is, what are you doing?"

          "Eh, just keep the door open Romeo."

          Tony stopped everything he was doing and looked at the door. His dad must have been drinking tonight if he was feeling comfortable enough to tease him.

          "No," he retorted. "The door will be shut but it will be fine because it's not like that with Clay. You know that Pops."

          "Too bad," his dad called through the door, slightly quieter but not much less than a shout still. "You know I like him better than the other one. The other one is too old, don't you think?"

          Tony cringed and forced a laugh as he wrapped a towel around his hips, trying to hide his super obvious erection. He glanced at his phone and tried to will the boner away as he checked his messages.

          **Clay's Cell[7:45 PM]** S.O.S my mom invited my psychiatrist aunt to dinner WITH her prescription pad and an overnight bag. I'm climbing out the window as soon as I send this and I'll just text my Dad on my way over that we have a school project. Say I can crash on your floor, please?

          He opened the door and quirked an eyebrow at his father.

          "No, no I do not. I think he's mature and you're lucky Clay and I aren't like that since you already put him in my room and I didn't bring a change of clothes to my shower with me."

          Tony's father gave a dramatic gasp as Tony strode by him towards his room, glad for the residual high as he managed to keep his air of nonchalance.

          "Clay's here to work on a school project so he's probably going to stay the night, goodnight Dad." Tony closed the door to punctuate the end of his sentence and turned to find Clay sitting on his bed staring at him with his mouth hanging open, though he quickly replaced it with a smirk as they made eye contact.  
  
          "So I hear your dad likes me," Clay said, holding back laughter and leaning back on his elbows. Tony tried not to dwell on the sight of Clay stretched over his duvet but his dick gave an insistent throb and he hurried over to the dresser to grab a pair of pajama pants.

          "You know, I think I heard that same rumor," Tony replied, more smoothly than he felt capable of at that moment. "Heard your house was invaded by mental health professionals."

          "Yeah," Clay said, rolling his eyes. "My mother is about as subtle as a steamroller. Sorry to just show up like this, I can sleep on your floor?"

          Tony's internal voice was screaming as his actual voice decided without consulting it to respond with, "Don't be absurd Clay, the bed is still big enough for both of us. If you're uncomfortable then I can always sleep on top of the duvet?"

          Clay turned pink and mumbled something about that not being necessary. Tony wasn't sure exactly what it had been because it was both quiet and he was too busy restraining himself from banging his head against a wall. He needed to shut up and let Clay sleep on the floor, it would be reckless to let Clay in the bed with him after what had happened earlier.

          Tony cleared his throat and lifted the pajamas into Clay's line of sight in warning before he turned slightly and dropped the towel. He cursed himself as he watched Clay's gaze in the reflection in the window. It dropped to his ass before Clay turned to the wall sharply and Tony felt a full body shiver with the weight of his eyes.

          He needed to start being stricter with their boundaries after Clay's little experiment earlier because he couldn't really assuage the guilty twinge he felt when he flirted by telling himself that Clay was totally straight anymore.

          Tony yanked the pants on and threw a sweatshirt on too before turning back to Clay, whose face was bright red now instead of just pink. He walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and flopped down next to him. He was about to say something when his phone buzzed loudly.

          Tony and Clay glanced down at the screen that was lit up on Tony's thigh.

          _Brad's Cell_

          Tony hit ignore quickly and flipped it over so the screen was against the blanket instead of face up in his lap, trying to ignore the way his stomach dropped.

          "Brad, huh?" Clay said to the room in general, looking across the way at a car poster Tony had up on the wall.

          Tony hummed uncomfortably and looked towards the window before he replied. "Yep."

          "You know," Clay said, giving Tony a calculating side-eye. "You don't have to hit ignore on my account, I know Brad doesn't like me."

          "Brad's just," Tony trailed off with a frown. He had a feeling telling Clay that Brad was jealous of him would lead to an awkward line of conversation. "I didn't ignore it because of you."

          "No?" Clay asked hesitantly. "Cause if it's about-"

          Tony looked over at him sharply. "About what Clay? I don't think you know what you're talking about."

          Clay's mouth snapped shut like Tony had actually yelled at him before he hesitantly continued. "You know, about what happened earlier with-"

          "Nothing, Clay. Nothing happened earlier." Tony's eyes had widened slightly and his voice was slightly louder this time with the panic welling up in his chest. These were not the guidelines he thought they had set.

          Clay winced and drew back slightly as though Tony had hit him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

          "Brad told me he loved me earlier after school at Monet's." Tony's voice was small and far away to his own ears but deafening to Clay.

          "Oh," Clay managed to get out after a moment of stunned silence. "Wow, I guess I didn't know that you two were that serious."

          "Me neither," Tony said, smiling ruefully. "That's why I hit ignore. I don't, uh, know what to do."

          Clay shook his head and chewed on his lip like he did when he was nervous. "I know you said earlier that you don't smoke often but-"

          "The garage," Tony said, already on his feet and halfway to the door. "The very worst influence, by the way."

          "You know," Clay replied in a more cheerful tone as he bounded after Tony. "I'm not super digging this new thing where you tell me I'm a bad influence. You're the one who wears leather and has tattoos and access to recreational drugs. Objectively speaking, I feel like I can't be the bad influence."

          Tony laughed in spite of his rising levels of anxiety. "Yeah? Solid logic, I'll give you that. Been thinking about that for a while?"

          "Oh an hour or two, give or take," Clay said, sounding light and happy in a way Tony wasn't sure he'd heard him sound in over a month.

          "Yeah, well I hate to destroy your mental image of me but I don't really indulge in the recreational drugs when I'm alone so it's really more like I have them here for others to access." Tony slipped his shoes on and led Clay outside to the garage, resolutely not allowing his thoughts to drift to what he'd been thinking about in the shower.

          The hair on the back of Tony's neck stood up as Clay crowded in close behind him while he unlocked the door to the garage. He missed the keyhole three times before he managed to get it in and Clay was so close that he could feel his breath tickling the back of his neck.

          "I see," Clay whispered into the night air. "I guess there could be value in being the catalyst to your high."

          Tony shivered in the warm air and shoved the door open quickly, ignoring the goosebumps on his arms because they didn't fucking exist.

          His phone vibrated again in his pocket and he ignored it until it stopped again as he flicked a light on. Tony walked to the back of the workshop, got on his hands and knees and crawled under a table to grab a jar hidden in a box. He opened the jar and tipped out a joint.

          Tony glanced over his shoulder before he backed out from under the table and began laughing, startling Clay out of his staring contest with Tony's ass.

          "Seriously Jensen?" Tony exclaimed incredulously amidst laughter. Clay had been standing with his arms crossed and his weight on one leg, his head was cocked to the side and his mouth was slightly ajar. He shook his head and felt his face get a little hot about the fact that Clay had definitely been checking him out. "Get it together man."

          Clay laughed as well, looking down and scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the ground. Tony lit the joint as he stood and offered it to Clay. They passed it back and forth a couple times.

          "You remember a while ago when I came over here and I shoved you?" Clay said, apropos of nothing and all Tony could do was stare at him numbly. He nodded, closing his eyes for a second as he took a hit and tried to calm down.

          "I'm really sorry for shoving you," Clay said, taking the joint back from Tony as he exhaled the smoke. Clay looked away and he made a small noise of amusement before continuing, "You know, I almost kissed you, but I kind of thought you might punch me so I threw my bike instead. Thanks for caring enough to get me an ice pack and fix my bike after I was such an ass."

          "Always," Tony replied automatically as the words 'I almost kissed you' rang in his head. His cock throbbed as though to remind him that it still wanted to talk about finishing his activities from the shower and he swallowed hard, shifting slightly to try to make his loose pants more discreet.

          Tony's phone buzzed again, the short one meaning text message and he pulled it out as he tried to move past his dream having almost happened in reality.

          **Brad's Cell[8:30]** Hey, tried to call to give you a heads up but I'm almost there so I figured I'd shoot you a text too. I want to talk to you, I'll see you in a minute.

          Tony almost dropped his phone as he sucked in a panicked breath of air and stood quickly, glancing towards the entrance of the garage nervously.

          "Clay, get in the car." Tony yanked the door of the old car he was working on open and put the joint out on it quickly.

          "What-" Clay began and Tony reached out to grab his arm.

          "We don't have time, Brad's going to be here any minute. Please?"

          Clay gave him a confused look but he allowed himself to be guided into the backseat.

          "Brad cannot know you're here, I'll try to get him to go. I don't know what he's doing here." Tony shut the door in Clay's face and spun around as the doorknob jiggled.

          "Tony?"

          Brad's voice echoed in the garage and Tony set the joint on the work table before he responded. "Yeah, back here Brad, I just got your text. Sorry, my phone was on silent."

          "Hey, I wanted to apologize for springing that on you earlier. I mean, I do love you Tony but I know it wasn't smooth or appropriate to have told you at that moment. So I'm sorry. No pressure, okay? You don't have to say it back so I don't want you to be anxious about it all night like I have been," Brad said as he walked towards Tony, hands up in surrender.

          Tony forced himself to take a deep breath and smile at his approaching boyfriend. "Don't worry about it Cariño, you didn't come all the way here just for that did you?"

          "Well," Brad said with a grin, advancing towards Tony and leaning in to kiss him thoroughly. Tony felt himself flush, hoping against hope that Clay wasn't watching this. He felt his back bump against the table and Brad dipped his head down to nibble at Tony's pulsepoint.

          Tony glanced over Brad's shoulder in the direction of the car he'd stashed Clay in and immediately made eye contact. A needy whine escaped Tony's throat before he could catch it and Brad ground against him in response.

          "Brad, wait-" Tony gasped out, feeling himself swell as his arousal notched up about ten points.

          Brad deftly unbuttoned the one button holding the front of his pajama pants closed against his cock and Tony felt the cooler air of the garage against his heated skin. Tony yanked Brad's face to his and shoved them back so that Brad's back slammed against the wall across from the car with Clay in it. Brad quickly flipped their position and pressed Tony back into the wall.

          Tony made the mistake of glancing at the car window again and making direct eye contact again. Clay was staring out the car window at him with eyes that were dark with lust and he was biting his lip.

          "Fuck, Brad," Tony bit out as Brad pressed his hips against the wall while he dropped to his knees. Brad's breath ghosted over the head of his cock and Tony whimpered, throwing an arm across his eyes to block out Clay so he wouldn't come in Brad's face right then and there.

          This was the hottest and most fucked up thing that had ever happened to him in his young life.

          He spied the tiny wheeled mechanic stool sitting in front of the door housing the window Clay was pressed against and inspiration struck. He tugged at Brad's hair, urging him up for another kiss insistently.

          "I have an idea," Tony growled into his mouth, forcing Brad backwards towards the stool while kissing him to keep him from trying to turn around. Clay disappeared from the window as they approached and Tony pressed on Brad's shoulders gently as his ankles bumped into the wheeled stool.

          Brad grinned at him and Tony hated himself viscerally for a moment before Brad dropped onto the stool and sucked his cock into his mouth. Tony's breath whooshed out of him fast enough to make him lightheaded and he leaned forward towards the car over Brad's head, bracing his arm against the window like he had the shower wall earlier.

          He looked into the car and his mouth dropped open as his eyes landed on Clay, sprawled across the backseat with his pants undone and his hard cock wrapped in his fist. Clay looked up with wide eyes at the thunk of Tony's arm hitting the glass and Tony almost came as they made eye contact for the third time. Tony bit his lip hard and Clay's head tipped back as his mouth fell open on what looked like a breathy moan.

          Tony thought he was going to be able to rein his orgasm in for a little longer but then Clay's legs went stiff. He watched the cum shoot out of Clay's perfect beautiful cock and before he knew it he was bucking into Brad's mouth helplessly as he came for the second time in the last four-ish hours after less than five minutes of stimulation. He thought abstractly to himself that he needed to work on that.

          Brad swallowed around him and Tony panted against the glass, looking into Clay's eyes with naked vulnerability for a moment before he gathered his guard back up and squatted down to kiss Brad softly. He reached for Brad but he found his hand caught up in Brad's hands instead of landing on the hard cock he was expecting.

          "No, Tony, it's okay for tonight. I just wanted to do this for me," Brad said quietly into his mouth.

          Tony steeled himself to say what he needed to say next and hoped against hope that it wouldn't blow up like he thought it would.

          "Brad look," he began, leaning his forehead against Brad's and looking into his eyes with as much earnest regret as he could muster up. "I'm really sorry and I really don't want to fight about this because I... care about you a lot but I forgot that I have plans tomorrow and we have to move our TV marathon to Saturday. Is that okay?"

          Brad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with disappointment and resignation. "It's fine Tony, I just came here to let you know where I stand. I'm yours, I'll see you Saturday okay?"

          Tony swallowed the guilty lump in his throat and helped Brad to his feet, walking him to the door and kissing him goodbye. He shut the door and turned around, pressing his back against the cold solid door and trying to stop his world from spinning.

          Tony locked the door before he stalked over to the car and pulled the door open. Clay was lounging back on the seat, dick safely back in his pants, with cum drying on his shirt. They stared at each other for a moment, both barely breathing, before Tony reached into the car and hauled Clay out by his collar.

          "Tony, what are you-"

          Clay's breath whooshed out of his chest as he was slammed back against a car for the second time that day. Tony's teeth bit into his bottom lip as they hit the car and Clay tasted blood. He moaned brokenly into Tony's mouth, nerve endings still on fire from his orgasm.

          Tony groaned against Clay and tried to squirm closer to him. After a second, he reluctantly pulled back just enough to whisper against Clay's mouth, "We cannot keep getting into these situations, I can't do this to Brad. We are applying the same rules from earlier to this encounter. Please, mi cielito?"

          Clay leaned forward and kissed Tony to silence. They just stood there for a minute, pressed against each other and languidly making out. Clay pulled away this time and he looked like he really wanted to protest but what came out of his mouth surprised Tony.

          "When we leave this garage, this didn't happen," Clay promised, looking into Tony's eyes steadily. "Whatever you need Tony. I'm here. I'm sorry if I-"

          Tony kissed him again and whispered, "No apologies. Thank you."

          "Let's go inside and get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Before we leave the garage though," Clay trailed off, reaching back and grabbing a handful of Tony's ass with a cheeky grin.

          Tony laughed loudly, a smile breaking across his face as he knocked Clay's hand away and took a step back. "You're really something. Let's go."

          Clay followed close behind him as he led the way back out of the garage and into the house.

          "Something?" Clay demanded, "Something what? Something good?"

          Tony laughed quietly as he bounded up the stairs away from Clay. He stopped abruptly at the top and turned around. Clay almost crashed into him, stopping just short of breaking their noses against each other's faces. They were frozen for a moment, tension back in an instant as the instinct to kiss Clay shot through Tony's core. Clay swayed towards him slightly and Tony's heart beat loudly in his ears as the world seemed to narrow down to Clay's mouth.

          "Something perfect," Tony breathed out, flashing Clay a quick wild grin and forcing himself to walk away from Clay's lips towards his room. They were not in the garage anymore, he reminded himself sternly.

          Clay stayed frozen on the top step for another moment before he shook his head and followed Tony into the bedroom. Clay took his dirty shirt off and Tony tossed him a pair of pajama pants, turning to busy himself with turning the TV on for background noise.

          They climbed into bed, laughing as they tipped into each other and Tony realized they were still a little stoned. They settled into the bed, the few tiny inches between them not feeling like enough to keep Tony's world from burning down around him.

          "Sweet dreams Jensen," Tony said, trying to distance himself from Clay slightly by using his last name but it just felt weird when they were in such an intimate setting.

          Clay burst into giggles and he nudged his knee over into Tony's. "You're a sweet dream Tony."

          Tony looked over at him with the judgiest face he could muster up. "You're stoned."

          "You are too!" Clay protested.

          "Not that stoned," Tony laughed. "Go to sleep Clay."

          They closed their eyes after that and listened to each other breathe until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! I may or may not have been sitting at my computer all day today on my day off to write this so I really hope you enjoyed it. I truly was not expecting this to be the next installment, it actually surprised me. I'm a dirty dirty pervert you guys, I'm sorry! I might let them touch each other a little more directly in the next installment, but who knows what will happen since that was intended for this one too. Lemme know what you think cause you guys are bringing my confidence back up and I love you for it, but above all: Thank you for reading.


End file.
